Referring to FIG. 1A, a typical IC (Integrated Circuit) package 102 includes a plurality of leads for coupling nodes of an IC die within the IC package 102 to a system external to the IC package 102. FIG. 1A shows a bottom view of the IC package 102. A first side 104 of the IC package 102 includes a first lead 106, a second lead 108, and a third lead 110. A second side 112 of the IC package 102 includes a fourth lead 114, a fifth lead 116, and a sixth lead 118. A third side 120 of the IC package 102 includes a seventh lead 122, an eighth lead 124, and a ninth lead 126. A fourth side 128 of the IC package 102 includes a tenth lead 130, an eleventh lead 132, and a twelfth lead 134. A typical IC package includes more numerous leads to a side of the IC package. However, three leads to a side of the IC package 102 are shown in FIG. 1A for clarity of illustration.
Referring to FIG. 1B, a side view of the first side 104 of the IC package 102 of FIG. 1A is shown. The side view of the first side 104 of the IC package 102 in FIG. 1B also shows a side view of the fourth lead 114 on the second side 112 of the IC package 102 and a side view of the twelfth lead 134 on the fourth side 128 of the IC package 102.
During manufacture of an IC package, the IC package is handled to move from a source site to a destination site within an assembly line for manufacture of the IC package. For example, an IC package may be at a source site for inspection of the IC package. Then, the IC package may be moved to a destination site for functional testing of the IC package.
Referring to FIG. 2, a prior art IC package handling system 200 includes a first passage 202, an intermediate passage 204, and a second passage 206 for transferring IC packages from a source site 208 to a destination site 209. An intermediate passage stopper 212 is disposed below the intermediate passage 204. An intermediate passage closer 213 maintains the intermediate passage 204 to be initially aligned with the first passage 202.
During operation of the prior art IC package handling system 200, an IC package 210 from the source site 208 is input into the first passage 202. The IC package 210 then travels through the first passage 202. The first passage 202 may be placed at an inclination such that the IC package 210 slides along a surface of the first passage 202 as illustrated in FIG. 2.
Referring to FIG. 3, the intermediate passage 204 is initially aligned with the first passage 202 such that the IC package moves into the intermediate passage 204 after traveling through the first passage 202. Elements having the same reference number in FIGS. 2 and 3 refer to elements having similar structure and function. The intermediate passage 204 includes a back stop wall 214 such that the IC package 210 stops to rest within the intermediate passage 204.
When the IC package 210 stops to rest within the intermediate passage 204, the intermediate passage closer 213 moves outward to control the intermediate passage 204 to swing downward towards the second passage 206. Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, the intermediate passage 204 swings downward towards the second passage 206 to rest on the intermediate passage stopper 212. Elements having the same reference number in FIGS. 2, 3, and 4 refer to elements having similar structure and function . When the intermediate passage 204 rests on the intermediate passage stopper 212, the intermediate passage 204 is aligned with the second passage 206.
Referring to FIG. 5, the intermediate passage 204 and the second passage 206 are disposed at an inclination such that the IC package 210 then travels out of the intermediate passage 204 and through the second passage 206. Elements having the same reference number in FIGS. 2, 3, 4, and 5 refer to elements having similar structure and function. The IC package 210 eventually reaches the destination site 209. The intermediate passage 204 then swings back upward to be aligned with the first passage 202 for receiving another IC package that travels through the first passage 202 as illustrated in FIG. 2.
In the prior art IC package handling system 200, the intermediate passage 204 is a moving part that swings back and forth between being aligned with the first passage 202 (as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3) and the second passage 206 (as illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5). Unfortunately, such constant movement of the intermediate passage 204 during production of a significantly large number of IC packages leads to rapid wear and tear of the parts of the intermediate passage 204.
Such wear and tear of the parts of the intermediate passage 204 results in malfunction of the intermediate passage 204 with down time during production of IC packages as an operator fixes the malfunctioning intermediate passage 204. In addition, with malfunction of the intermediate passage 204, the intermediate passage 204 may not align properly with the first passage 202 or the second passage 204. In that case, an IC package may acquire bent leads as the IC package travels through the intermediate passage 204 that is not aligned properly with the first passage 202 or the second passage 204. In addition, the IC package may become stuck within the prior art IC package handling system 200 when the intermediate passage 204 is not aligned properly with the first passage 202 or the second passage 204. When an operator fixes such an improperly aligned or malfunctioning intermediate passage 204, the IC package that is stuck within the prior art IC package handling system 200 may acquire bent leads.
Thus, a mechanism with minimum moving parts is desired for transferring IC packages from a source site to a destination site within an IC handling system to reduce the down time during production of IC packages and to minimize bent leads on the IC packages.